1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical spacer type resistor device and a disconnection detecting resistor device of a rotor of a generator for a car charger and a preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of independent parts as such resistor have been proposed. There is no resistor which forms an electric circuit by contacting it with a circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional device will be illustrated.
In FIG. 1, the reference (100) designates a resistor device; (101) designates a resistant substrate of a resistor device made of a ceramic; (102) designates a winding resistor wound on a peripheral part of the resistant substrate; (103) designates an insulating coated layer coated on the outer surface of the winding resistor; (104), (105) designate respectively lead wires connected to the winding resistor; (107) designates a through-hole formed in the inner peripheral part of the resistant substrate (101); (201) designates a part of the printed circuit board; (202) designates a metal fixed plate for grounding; (203) designates a female screw formed in the metal fixed plate; (204) designates a fixing screw screwed on the female screw (203) through the through-hole (107) of the resistant substrate (101) and the printed circuit board (201) whereby the resistor device (100) is fixed on the metal fixing plate (202).
The lead wires (104), (105) are respectively connected to the printed circuit board (201) and the electric conductive part of the metal fixing plate (202).
In the conventional device, an electric circuit is not formed only by fixing the resistor device (100) on the metal fixing plate (202). It is necessary to connect one lead wires (104) to a part of the metal fixing plate (202) to connect the other lead wire (105) to a conductive part of the print circuit board (201) by soldering or by nipping. The operation is comprehensive so as to cause low productivity.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional disconnection detecting resistor device of a rotor of a generator for a car charger, using a resistor device will be illustrated. In FIG. 2, the reference (7) designates a resistor device; (701), (702) respectively designate terminals of the resistor device (7); and (9) designates a bracket or fixing plate. The terminal (701) of the resistor device (7) is screwed to the second rectifier (222) and the terminal (702) is screwed to the bracket (9) as earth.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the structure, the space required for the resistor device (7) limits the arrangement of the other parts and the assembling is not easy.